


Mistletoe

by sneakytrash



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakytrash/pseuds/sneakytrash
Summary: Andy tries to come up with a plan for Jensen to confess his feelings for Sneaky. Jensen butchers it, but Sneaky comes in with the reverse confession.





	Mistletoe

_24th Dec 2017_

“Andyyyyyy~!”

Jensen calls out as he barges into Smoothie’s room without knocking as usual. Smoothie sighs as he takes off his headset and spins around in his chair to face Jensen. “What’s up, Nicolaj?” Smoothie asks. “I need your help!” Jensen exclaims energetically as he plops down onto Smoothie’s bed. “Tomorrow is Christmas and I want to, you know, tell Zach that I... “

Andy grins. “Ahh. It’s about time. Have any ideas yet?” Jensen’s face falls at this.  
“No!” He wails. “I don’t know what to do! Do I give him flowers and chocolates, or tell him directly? Do I take him out somewhere? Do I need to write a speech or - “

“Calm down, Nicolaj.” Andy cracks his knuckles, leaning forward in his chair. “Your support always has your back.”

_25th Dec 2017_

“Hey, guys? Want to go get some coffee? It’s pretty chilly in here.” Smoothie asks. It’s around 7 in the evening, and all the boys are gathered around in the living room hanging out. This is the start of Smoothie’s master plan for Jensen and Sneaky - getting them alone without the rest of the boys becoming suspicious. Thankfully, the group chime out agreements to his random suggestion of getting coffee. Smoothie makes a show of getting up and heading to the door, then smacking his forehead. “Oh! I forgot. There’s still some christmas tree decorations in a box on the table. Zach, mind staying here and putting them up?”

“Me?” Sneaky asks. He shrugs. “Whatever, as long as you guys get me a vanilla latte.” “Great!” Smoothie grins. “You might need some help though. Nicolaj, will you?” Jensen tries to keep a nonchalant expression on his face. “Sure. You know my order.” Sneaky notices the pointed glance Smoothie shoots at Jensen. “It’s fine guys. I can do it on my own - “ He starts, but Smoothie immediately cuts him off. “I insist.” Sneaky looks around, but Licorice, Svenskeren and Reapered don’t seem to be paying attention to their conversation. He feels like something is off, but decides to let it go. “Alright then. Come on, Nicolaj.” Sneaky grabs Jensen’s hand and pulls him to the table as Smoothie and the other boys let themselves out of the house.

~

“Oooh, look what I found.” Sneaky pulls out the last decoration out of the box. A mistletoe.

“Hm, I wonder why we’d have that in there.” Jensen muses as he walks around the table to stand beside Sneaky. Jensen knows, though. Smoothie slipped it into the box earlier. “No idea... well, let’s just put it up.” Sneaky tiptoes and hangs the mistletoe on the tree. As his heels touch the floor, he suddenly remembers something. “Hey, Nicolaj. Don’t people usually kiss under mistletoes?”

Jensen tenses.

“I... uh, yeah, I’ve heard that too.” Jensen tries to speak calmly but fails miserably, his heart beating in overdrive. “Since there’s no one else here... should we?” Sneaky asks jokingly, leaning towards Jensen. Jensen knows that this is his chance to make a move, that this is what Smoothie set him up for. But for some reason, he can’t muster up the courage to do it. He can only stand still and watch as Sneaky slowly comes closer to him.

Sneaky reaches out and cups his hand around Jensen’s face. Sneaky’s eyes are fixated on Jensen’s lips, such that he doesn’t notice the unease in Jensen’s eyes. Sneaky starts to pull Jensen’s face closer to his. The distance between their lips decreases.

_Two inches._

Sneaky shuts his eyes.

_One inch._

Jensen abruptly shoves Sneaky away from him by his shoulders as hard as he can. Sneaky stumbles back, his back hitting the edge of the table. The sound echoes throughout the empty house. Neither of them say anything. They stare at each other.

They probably would have stood there staring at each other for hours, if not for the sound of the front door unlocking.

“Guys?”

Smoothie’s voice cuts through the heavy silence in the house like a knife. This seems to break Jensen’s statue-like figure. He spins around and runs into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jensen leans against the door, chest heaving. He’s on the verge of tears. And all he can think is, _I messed up everything._

~

About fifteen minutes later, Smoothie knocks on Jensen’s door. “Jensen? I’m coming in.” Smoothie opens the door to find Jensen slumped over in his chair, head buried in his hands. “Nicolaj! What happened? Zach looked... upset down there.” Smoothie hurries over to place his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Did the plan... not work out?”

Jensen sighs. “We almost kissed, Andy. But I pushed him away. I’m such an idiot.” Smoothie facepalms. “You _pushed him away?_ Why? Nicolaj - “

“I don’t know, Andy! Maybe I was afraid! Maybe I didn’t want to ruin our friendship before knowing what he really feels about me!” Jensen snaps. He quickly swipes at his eyes. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Smoothie shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. But you definitely have to talk to him about it. You can’t just leave him hanging like that. If you won’t tell him, I will.”

“Tell me what?”

Smoothie and Jensen both jump at the sound of Sneaky’s velvety smooth voice. They turn to see him leaning against the door frame.

“Zachary! What are you doing here?” Smoothie quickly regains his composure and slaps a smile onto his face. Jensen, however, is still in his chair looking at Sneaky as if he’s seen a ghost.

“I’m here to talk to Nicolaj, obviously. Tell me what?” Sneaky’s eyes never leave Jensen’s, directing the question to him. Jensen wilts under his stare.

“That, ah... that you have lesbian hair.”

Smoothie facepalms again. “ _Nicolaj_ \- holy shit. Never mind. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Smoothie shoots Jensen a look which says _grow a pair_ before he leaves.

“Lesbian hair, huh?” Sneaky smirks as he steps into Jensen’s room, shutting the door behind him. Jensen simply stares at him. “What - “

“I came here to apologise for... earlier. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Sneaky moves to stand in front of Jensen’s chair. “I didn’t know you would freak out like that.”

“Freak out? What you did - you know that friends don’t do that normally, right?” Jensen crosses his arms, forming a barrier between him and Sneaky. Sneaky narrows his eyes. “ _Friends_? Is that all you think we are?”

“Huh? What do you - “

Sneaky looks away, feeling embarrassed. “I thought we had something together. That’s why I decided to make the move. But if you don’t feel the same...” Sneaky turns to leave. Jensen immediately springs to his feet, grabbing Sneaky’s wrist. “Zach! I - we do have something!”

“Then why did you push me back like that?” Sneaky looks back at him. “That was one hell of a rejection.”

“I didn’t know what you felt about me. I was afraid that if we did it things would be awkward and - “

Sneaky sighs. “You’re such an idiot, Nicolaj. I’ve been flirting with you since forever. I am _fucking in love with you.”_

Jensen feels dizzy for a moment. _Zachary Scuderi_ , in love with him? He pinches himself to see if he’s dreaming. He’s not.

“I’m in love with you too, Zach.”

Sneaky smiles, grabbing Jensen’s hand and pulling him towards the door. “Good. Now give me the mistletoe kiss I didn’t get earlier.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! do leave a like and comment if you enjoyed. Merry Christmas, fandom !! <3


End file.
